Crazy but you like it
by Prime Jeremy
Summary: After escaping prison Fiona turns up in Tails' house and takes him hostage in his own home, refusing to leave, she tells him she will untie him if he behaves though. She doesn't seem to have changed, though she claims otherwise. Tails still feels spite towards her but knows that his feelings for her are still there deep down. Cover belongs to EmilyBandicoot1234.
1. Trouble from the start

Tails lay under a giant robot. Clinking and banging came from where he worked. Smoke came out from under it as he messed and played around with the contraption. Then there was an explosion and more smoke.

Tails rolled out from under the machine coughing. "Gosh, This thing is worse than I thought!" He ran over to the fire extinguisher and sprayed it under the machine. A hissing sound came from below and the smoke was no more. Tails sighed in frustration. "This thing is going to take a while."

"Oh I doubt it will take that long Tails."

Tails turned around and saw a face he hoped never to see again. "Fiona! What are you doing here?!"

She gave him a sultry smile. "Surprised to see me?"

"Yes. Why aren't you in prison?"

"I escaped of course, how else?"

"And how exactly did you do that?"

"Don't worry about it sweety, all you need to know is I need a place to stay."

"Right. And you came here why? Why not Scourge?"

"Oh I dumped that bum a while ago."

"And Rouge?"

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Tailsy Tailsy! Whats with all these questions?"

Tails pushed her off by instinct, the way one would a roach which happened to crawl on ones self. "Don't touch me, traitor."

Fiona put a hand to her chest, letting out a gasp with a pretend hurt expression. "Tails, I'm crushed!"

"Good, now you know how I felt when you betrayed me and the rest of Mobius."

"But Tails, I've changed!"

"Doubt it."

She raised an eyebrow at him annoyed. She gave a sultry smile as she moved in closer to him. Pressing her body to his and looking up at him with pathetic puppy eyes. Her lip pushed out to heighten the effect. "Can't you just give me **one** more chance Tails? Please?"

Tails balled his fists up in frustration, and pushed her away. "No! This isn't a hotel for convicts Fiona! You're not staying here!"

Fiona glared at him but changed her expression to fear. "B-but Tailsy! If you don't help me I'll get caught!"

"Good! I hope you do! You deserve to rot in prison you dirty little succubus! Now get lost!"

"Ugh! Fine, you want to do it the hard way, we'll do it the hard way!" She whipped out a gun, aiming at him. "Okay so this is what is going to happen Kid, I'm going to be bunking here for a while, how long? As long as I want! I was hoping you'd be willing to help out an old friend but I guess not, you little-"

Tails was fast enough to grab the guns barrel and move it away from him. She fired a shot without thinking before Tails threw her to the ground. Getting on top of her he raised his fist to finish her but hesitated.

Fiona gave a mischevious smile, seeing her opportunity. She brought her legs up around his neck and forced him off her. She jumped back onto her feet, Tails also was on his feet. Fiona ran at him slinging strong kicks at a fast moving pace. Tails managed to block many of them, if not dodge, finally a kick landed straight to his face.

"Oof!" He fell to the ground, Fiona then kicked the crap out of him while he was down for a few minutes. Finally she stopped, moving her bangs from her face, she smiled at him. "Sorry about that, I kind of lost my temper for a minute there." Tails groaned in pain as he held his side. Fiona rolled him onto his stomach and plopped her bottom right down on his head. "I bet you like this don't you big boy?"

"Yes Fiona, I love the fact that you're fat ass is crushing my head!"

She flopped down on him again, he yelled in pain. "Hey don't be rude! I tried to be nice Tails, for real I did, you decided to be a jerk though. So if you're going to get mad at anyone get mad at yourself because you brought this on yourself!" She grabbed his arms and brought them together. He struggled to break free. But with his side still hurting from the beating she gave him and Fiona sitting on his head it was difficult. In the end he ended up getting his hands tied. She pat him on the back and got off him. "There you go sweety, all done!"

She picked up her gun, letting out a sigh as she brought her arms above her head in a stretch. She got down on her knees, massaging Tails' shoulders, getting her face close to his ear. "Well, I feel disgusting right now, so I'm going to go and take a shower. As for you, why don't you take a nap!" She then took the gun and slammed it into the back of his head, everything went black after that.

Tails groaned in pain, his entire body ached, he opened his eyes to find himself laying in his own bed. He cringed as he sat up, but he did manage to get up. He got to his feet and walked to the door, he put his back to the door and opened it, then walked out as quiet as he could manage. he tiptoed down the stairs.

"Sup?" Tails looked to his couch to find Fiona sitting on his couch eating a bowl of cereal. He just glared at her. "Whats with the face? Still not convinced I've changed?"

"You beat the crap out of me!"

"You were being difficult! Besides, I put you in your bed, would the old Fiona do that?"

"You're an idiot! Get out of my house right now you b-

"I wouldn't go there if I were you Tails, just come sit down and be a good boy, I might even take off those restraints!" She gave him a playful wink.

He rolled his eyes, coming down stairs and standing in front of the TV. "I want to know why you're here! There has to be a reason!"

"Tails you're blocking the TV sweety, could you move a bit?"

"No! You're not even supposed to be here! So no TV for you!"

Fiona sighed in frustration. "Tails, I don't want to have to hurt you again, but if you won't move I'm not gonna have much choice. So why not do us both a favor and sit down next to me?" She pat the couch with a hopeful smile.

"No! I want to know- Gah! Damn it Fiona!"She shot him in the knee cap and he feel to the ground, unable to get up.

"Hey don't get mad at me! I gave you plenty of warnings Tails! You can just lay on the floor there til you're ready to be nice to me."

"Why would I be nice to you?! You've done nothing but hurt me! Not to mention your a traitor who broke my heart!"

"Hey I'm trying to show you I've changed but you won't give me a chance!"

The door bell rang all a sudden.

 **Okay so I have revised the entire thing! Thank you the joining, whoever you are. Thank you everyone else who gave me advice, including ultimateCCC. Tell me what can could improve in this version thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fiona smiled at Tails. "Well Tails, looks like you have a visitor! You better go answer it, it'd be rude not to after all." Fiona got up off the couch and picked Tails up, she covered his mouth when he started screaming in pain from his leg. "Shhh! They'll know something is up! She put her gun to his head with a humorless stare. "If you rat me out to these folks I'll kill you, then I'll kill them and be gone and will never get caught. The point is I will kill you and will get away with it, so I suggest you cooperate kid."

Tails nodded gave a nervous nod. _Oh yeah, sure, she's definitely changed. bitch._

Fiona brought him to the door, running a finger down his cheek she gave a suductive smile. "Break a leg sweety." Then opened the door, on the other side were two police officers. One an old bloodhound who looked past ready to retire and the other a young tabby tom.

"Mornin sonny! We're lookin for... for...uh..."

The cat slapped the old man across the face. "Hey wake up!"

"Wha?! Oh right! We're look'n for Fiona Fox, she's a...a..."

The cat slapped him again. "Wake up damn it!"

"Wha?!"

"Look kid, the point is she's a traitor to Mobius, have you seen or heard anything about her lately?"

Tails flinched from the pain in his knee cap. "Nope."

The cat raised an eyebrow. "Are you positive you haven't seen her? Here's a picture of her, now think real hard here, are you **sure**?"

Tails took the picture from the officer and looked it over, it was definitely Fiona. He noticed Fiona holding the gun, glaring at him from his peripheral vision. He had no doubt she would hold up to her claim of killing him and the cops to save her skin. He sighed and gave the picture back to the officer with a shake of his head. "Sorry officer, I haven't seen her before."

The tabby nodded. "Right, lets go to the next house Trusty!"

"Wait!" The blood hound sniffed the air in suspiscion. "I smell a fox in this house!"

Tails began sweating in nervousness. "Um well..."

"You idiot! **He's** a fox!"

"No, no! I smell two different fox scents in the house, including this youngin."

"Trusty you're nose is broke! He's the only fox in the house!" He grabbed The older officer and dragged him off Tails' property.

"I'm tellin ya-"

"I'm sorry about this sir! He thinks his nose is as good as it used to be."

"What're you sayin boy!"

Tails closed the door with a sigh.

Fiona gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Good work Tails, I thought I'd have to kill you for sure!" She wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "How about I untie you and we catch up with each other?"

Tails glared at her "We've got nothing to talk about."

Fiona shrugged and shoved him to the ground. "Suit yourself, have fun on the ground!"

Tails growled in frustration as he tried to get up, only to cry out in pain from the bullet hole in his knee.

Mean while Fiona raided his fridge. She came back with a big bowl of vanilla ice cream. "I prefer chocolate but this will do too." She sat on the couch, watching TV once again. "You know, you can get untied if you just stop being such a jerk."

Tails glared at her. _I'm not being a jerk you bitch_! He knew better than to speak this of course. He'd be lucky if he got killed, instead he controlled himself and was careful with his words. "How am **I** being a jerk?"

"Well for one you won't give me a chance to prove I've changed."

"You don't deserve a chance like that! You shot me in my knee!"

Fiona glared at him, taking a bite of ice cream she swallowed and pointed her spoon at him in accusation. "That attitude of yours is why you're still on the ground and not sitting on the comfortable couch."

 **"My** comfortable couch!" Tails corrected in anger.

"Whatever. Let me know when your ready to cooperate and things well become a lot easier for you."

Tails growled in frustration as he lay on the floor. An hour passed and Tails' knee only felt worse, if he didn't get it cleaned it might get infected.

Fiona sighed. "look, if you promise to actually behave, I'll untie you and help you with that wound. Or you can lay there and let it fester, you're choice Tails."

Tails sighed in defeat. "Fine, I promise I won't try anything stupid."

"Good." Fiona put the bowl down and walked over to Tails, kneeling down she untied his hands and helped him up to his feet.

"Ow!"

"Oh suck it up you big baby!" She set him on the couch then went upstairs. The sound of clatter came from Fiona rummaging through Tails' bathroom cabinets. she came back with the first aid kit. she grabbed her spoon from her ice cream and stuffed it into his mouth. "This is gonna hurt alot , so you may wanna chew on this."

"There all done!"

Tails sat there shaking, tears streaming down his face. _That was the most painful thing ever..._

Meanwhile Fiona went into the kitchen. She came back with a paper towel, wiping the blood off it.

Tails stared in astonishment. "You're still going to use that?"

"Yeah, its just fine, not even a dent! taking out her gun she put the bullet back into the gun."

"Wait, was that you're only bullet?!"

Fiona smiled amused. "Yup! You could've snitched on me the entire time!"

Tails' eye twitched. "So... so I could have gotten rid of you?! You'd be back in prison where you belong?!"

"Hey, you're starting to get rude again. Watch you're mouth or I'll shoot you're other leg. Besides, I still wouldn't get caught! I just would have knocked you out, beat the cops and be gone, so yeah, you could've gotten rid of me if you had the balls."

"That reminds me, why did you even come to my place?"

"Oh well to tell you the truth it was just pure coincidence! I just saw this nice big house and figured it'd be a nice place to rest for a while."

"So I just have bad luck is what you're saying?"

"Yup!"

Tails sighed.

"You know, I have changed, for real. I just don't show it because you don't trust me enough to let me."

Tails glared at her in anger. "Why the hell should I trust you?! You've beaten me, shot me, and lied about killing me! I have no reason to trust you!"

Fiona rubbed her chin. "Hm, you do have a point I guess."

They were quiet for a while after that, just watching TV for a while together.

Fiona yawned, standing up with a big stretch. "Well I'm going to bed, want me to help you to bed Tails?"

"No."

"You sure? You'll be pretty much sleeping on the couch tonight then!"

"I'm sure now leave me alone."

Fiona shrugged. "Suit yourself then, good night!"

Tails didn't respond to this.

 **Hope you liked it thanks everyone for you're reviews so far, please help me by reviewing and telling me what can be done better, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tails awoke to the sound of the television.

Fiona was sitting next to him eating cereal, she looked over and smiled at him. "Oh hey there Tails, finally woke up have we?"

"Tails sighed. I was hoping this all was a dream."

nope. Sorry, its real. She ran a hand up his leg a look of concern on her face. How's you're leg?

Tails wasn't sure if she was trying to be playful or actually concerned. Perhaps both. Tails cringed as he tried to move it. Its stiff.

Do you want a heat pack on it?

Yeah I guess. You do know how to make you right?

Duh! Who do I look like to you?

 _A traitor._ He didn't dare voice this though, after all she'd done to him who knows how she'd react to that. um...

I'll be back in a minute with that heat pack you wanted.

Ten minutes later Fiona returned with a home made heat pack. She put it on his leg and and pat it. There! How's that feel?

Tails cringed at her pat. Like you just hit my injured leg.

She shrugged. You'll live. She turned back to the television and began casually watch it again.

They were silent after that, not talking to each other at all for an hour.

Finally Tails turned to Fiona and watched her, she didn't seem to notice. His eyes trailed down her body, looking over her body. Fiona met his gaze suddenly and Tails looked away as quick as he could, his cheeks bright red.

Fiona chuckled at this. I see you were checking me out.

No! I was just thinking...

oh? About what?

Why did you leave Scourge?

She scoffed. Because he was a loser. I liked him when I was younger yeah, but as I got older I realized how much of a jerk he was. Why?

I was just wondering. You did betray us all for the guy after all.

Eh, it was just puppy love. Fiona smiled as she got up and sat on Tails' lap. I'm looking for someone more... respectable in my old age.

Tails stared at her surprised, blushing, but soon glared at her and pushed her off. Don't ever touch me again!

Fiona snarled, standing up in a rage. What the hell?!

You bitch!

Hey I know I did some bad things in my past I've changed! What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?!

There's nothing you can do because I am never forgiving you for what you did! Tails stood to his feet, cringing from the pain, he was too mad to care at this point though. You betrayed us for some asshole and now you tell me it was just puppy love and expect me to let it go?!

Fiona sighed. You once told me that you knew there was good in me Tails. Did you mean it?

His eyes softened. Yes. I did. He glared at her once again now. But now I realize there are some people who are always going to be no good. And you are one of them!

Fiona stared at him. So thats how you really feel huh?

Yes. It is.

Fiona sighed. Fine. If this is the way it has to be... then... I'll be gone in a week. I promise. One week is all I ask.

I don't have a choice do I?

Not at all. But I'm trying to be nice and make it seem like you do.

Tails rolled his eyes. Fine. One week, you promise?

Fiona nodded. I promise. One week and then I'm gone.

Tails nodded. Fine. One week.

She nodded. One week. She stretched her arms to the ceiling and turned to the stairs. I'm going to bed. I guess you don't want any help up to bed?

Not from you no.

okay, well good night.

Tails didn't say anything as he sat down on his couch, rubbing his leg in pain.

Tails yawned as he awoke, looking around he saw that he was all alone downstairs. This gave him time to think about how he had treated Fiona the night before. The more he thought about it the more he felt ashamed. Finally he sighed, he needed to apologize. When she came downstairs. For now he would go back to sleep.

He awoke later to find Fiona walking downstairs. She glanced at him a moment before averting her eyes.

Tails closed his eyes a moment, then spoke, Fiona.

She looked to him nervously. Yes Tails?

I... wanted to apologize for what I had said to you last night. It was wrong, and I am sorry.

Fiona smiled, I forgive you. How is your leg feeling?

Just as painful than before.

Oh. She bit her lip anxiously. I hope it doesn't get infected.

I hope it doesn't also, the last thing I need is surgery on my leg.

Hey, I know what will get your mind off the pain. A bit of tv! She flopped down and turned it on, surfing through the channels one right after the other in hopes of finding a good show.

Tails sat there, bored, he wasn't as annoyed, he was used to her doing this now, she'd be gone in a week anyway.

Hey Tails, what was that robot thing you were working on the night I came here?

What? oh. It was just a machine I've been working on.

Obviously, but what does it do? Whats it for?

um... I won't do much of anything really. Making robots is just a hobby of mine.

What do you do for a living?

I'm a mechanic. Why?

Just wondering how you make a living is all.

I just fix cars, I know how to fix plumbing, I do all sorts of stuff. I'm a handyman.

Cool. Fiona sighed and turned to the tv off. Nothing is on. You want to show me that robot Tails?

No, not really.

Oh come on, it'll be fun!

No, I don't think so.

So you're just going to sit there all day and do nothing?

Fiona my leg hurts I just want to sit on this couch and relax.

She sighed. Fine. Do you have any video games?

Yeah.

Cool, wanna play them?

He shrugged. Yeah, I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! It's been so long, but it's finally being updated! Sorry it took so long, its a long story, not getting into it, because it's been a long time and I'm over it. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Tails and Fiona searched through his games. They were in a big box.

"Tails why do you have so many Sonic games?"

He gave a light lighthearted at this. "Well, Sonic always gives me copies of his games. He gives everyone copies of them if they come to his autograph signings."

Fiona laughed at this. "Wow, I know he had a big ego but this is ridiculous!" They both shared a laugh as they sifted through the pile of games.

Tails looked up into Fiona's eyes without meaning to, Fiona noticed and locked eyes with him. Tails was unable to look away from her. She smiled and Tails had a lump go into his throat, she managed to take his breath away, just like when he was a boy.

Tails managed to smile and peel his eyes off of her. He picked up a game and smiles. Mortal wombat. "Hey how about we play this?"

She looked at it and raised an eyebrow puzzled. "Why is this mixed up with a bunch of Sonic games?"

"It's not just Sonic its all my games that are in here Fiona. Do you wanna play it?"

"Yeah, I've never played it before though."

"I'll go easy on you."

"Yeah okay."

They plugged in the console and put the game in then turned it on. "MORTAL WOMBAT!" Yelled a deep intimidating male voice, fierce fast paced fighting music played as the title screen came up. Tails plugged in the controllers and took the player one controller. He pressed the start button and pressed versus mode. "CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER!"

Tails had no problem choosing his character. "CATANA!" An attractive silver cat, she looked like Blaze only in scanty clothes.

Fiona looked at him amused. "Is there any particular reason you picked her?"

"Yes, she's a skilled character…. And kinda hot." A red tinge came to his cheeks. Fiona had a bit of trouble deciding but finally picked one. GIRO! It was just a giant sandwich with muscular arms and legs.

Tails pressed start and chose a stage. "3. 2. 1. FIGHT!" The two of them fought hard, Fiona did not play like a newbie. She kicked his butt , while her character's life bar was only taken a quarter of the way down.

"Wow, I'm surprised I won! It is my first time after all. Are you sure you've played this before Tails?" A cheeky smile was on her face.

Tails stared at her unamused. "You've played this before haven't you?"

Her smile only grew bigger. "Maybe. Yes."

Tails rolled his eyes. "Should've known."

"It's true you should know me better than that. Wanna play again?"

He smiled. "Sure don't expect me to go easy on you though."

She laughed at this. "Oh okay! Impress me tough guy."

Tails lost every match of every fight. He did put up a better fight, he was so close but something happened and he lost by the skin of his teeth.

Fiona smiled at him amused. "Nice try but I'm the better player ."

"Well I'm done."

"Good idea. It's time for dinner." The sun was beginning to set behind the trees.

Fiona went into the kitchen and looked for stuff to eat, she found some burritos, nah, those are too gassy. She looked around and found some frozen burgers, she smiled. This will do. She took them and put them all into the oven and went back into the living room, Tails was on the couch. "We're having burgers."

"Okay."

Fiona sat down next to him. "Tails I wanna be real with you a moment, I like you a lot, and I want you, so why don't we hook up, and have a little fun?" She said with a sly smile.

Tails blushed a bit. "Look, I feel the same way, I do wanna hook up, but lets face it Fiona, it's never going to work, you're a criminal."

"Yeah, so? Just cause I'm a fugitive you're rejecting me?"

"Look, I have a plan, you know how close me and Sally are, I know I can convince her to clear all charges, and you're free!"

Fiona laughed at him. "Tails you're such an idiot!"

"W- what do you mean?"

"Tails Sally hates me, I don't think she'll change her mind just because I tell her I've changed."

"I know, which is why I'll be doing the talking, Sally loves me! I know for a fact I can I can convince her to clear the charges."

"Sure it will, I'll just have her come her and we all can talk this out in private and get it settled."

"Negatory! I hate that bitch as much as she hates me."

"What'd Sally ever do to you?"

"She broke my damn nose!"

"Oh, well you did deserve it."

Fiona glared at him. "Tails it's not happening."

"But Fiona I can -"

"Don't care Tails, it's not happening."

"Fiona what are you so scared of?!"

She was in his face in a moment, eyes filled with a flame of conviction. "Listen to me Tails, I am not afraid, I'm just not dumb enough to believe this could ever work."

"It can work and will if you give it a chance! You just told me that you want hook up, do you want to or not?"

"I wouldn't lie to you!"

Tails raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay so not about liking you!"

Tails raised his eyebrow higher."

"Okay I never said I liked you when you were little, get over yourself!"

If you care so much about me then try trusting me Fiona!

The oven beeped and Fiona walked off without a response .

Tails sighed as he put his head into his hands. Why is she being so stubborn about this?!

Fiona returned with a big plate of burgers and a bag of buns.

"You cooked all this?"

"Hey I'm hungry." she said in a flat tone.

She took five burgers and stuffed them all down her throat at once, in frustration.

"Jeez Fiona calm down!"

"No!" She ate three more and pulled out a soda from a secret compartment in the in the table.

"Hey! Hey! How'd you find out about that?!"

"Tails, sweety, I know everything about this place, I used to be a master thief. Finding your little soda hiding place is like finding a fat smelly guy, I can smell it." She tossed a soda to him, he caught it, but almost missed.

He took a burger and ate it. They began watching the television for a while then Fiona got up. "I'm out."

Tails said nothing as Fiona walked towards the stairs , she turned around. "Hey Tails, go ahead and get Sally in tomorrow."

Tails smiled. "Yeah sure."

She sighed and went up the stairs.

Tails felt a sense of relief at finally having Fiona thinking in his favor. He picked up the phone and called Sallies number. It rang a bit and he thought she might not answer.

"Hello, Sally speaking!"

Tails smiled in excitement. "Hey, Sally it's Tails!"

"Tails!" She yelled overjoyed. "It's great to hear from you! It s about time, you never call me!" She scolded.

"Sorry, about that, I guess I should call more, but I need a favor from you!"

"Name it and I'll do what I can."

"I have this friend, she has some problems with the law, but she's changed."

"Uh-huh, I see, and what's her name?"

"Trust me you know her, could you come over tomorrow so we can work things out? She wants to turn over a new leaf I swear!"

There was a long pause and then a sigh. "Okay okay, I'll come over and talk to her, whoever she is I want to see if she is as changed as you say."

"Thank you so much Sally!"

"Uh-huh, I'll be over at noon, and bring some sandwiches over, we'll talk over lunch."

"Okay see you then Sally!"

He hung up and let out a sigh of relief. Things were going to be get better after this, he could feel it.

* * *

 **well did you enjoy it? Hope so, the next chapter won't take so long to put up I promise, I'll also have some proper cover art up for it too. Thanks for reading and please be sure to leave a comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back finally, this is the least chapter, I'm done, I'll make a sequel one day but for now I'm done. Thank you UltimateCCC, kobevilla, and Snow the Werefox for your reviews. Akisendo, and alumno15, thanks for the fave. Alumno15 thanks for the follow.**

* * *

Tails and Fiona sat on the couch watching tv awaiting Sally's arrival. Tails looked over to her and saw She looked nervous. He laid his hand on her's. "Fiona calm down, everything is going to be okay, Sally is a reasonable person!"

"I'm fine Tails."

"You look worried."

"Fiona didn't respond."

A knock came to the door. "I'll be right back." Fiona went into the kitchen, he opened the door, surprised to see not Sally but a salesperson the door.

"Hello sir, how are you today, would you be interested in life insurance?"

Tails closed the door on him and sat back down. "It was only a salesman Fiona, nothing important."

She came back in and sat down next to him and they continued their show. Tales turned it to the news. "There is currently no leads on Fiona fox's whereabouts. If you know anything at all please call your local police department at once."

 _Tails fiddled his fingers a bit as he thought. Maybe Fiona hasn't changed, she did shoot me after all. You don't shoot someone in the leg in their house unless you're evil._ He pushed these thoughts out of his head. _I need to trust her._

Another knock came to the door. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Really Fiona?"

"Yes!" She then ran upstairs.

Tails rolled his eyes and opened the door. His eyes shrank; "Sally! And uh, Bunnie."

"Hey!" She pulled him into a tight hug.

"What'dya mean, and uh Bunnie?"

"What?"

"You got somethin' against me or somethin Tails?"

"Oh no no! It's just I didn't expect you is all!"

"Mhmm, well can I at least get a hug?"

Tails smiled nervously. "Oh yeah, sure."

Bunnie pulled him into a hug squeezing him tight enough to make his face go blue, he tapped on her arm and she let him go. "Sorry bout that, you know how my robot arm is."

"Yeah, come on inside you two so we can talk."

Both women walked inside. "Hey Tail's, what happened to your leg?"

Sally looked down and gasped. "What happened to you?!"

"I fell."

"Tails don't lie to me!"

"I'm fine Sally, trust me."

"That's not what I asked."

"So, about this person you asked us to meet."

"She's in the bathroom, she'll be down in a minute, just sit down do you want anything to drink?"

"I'll have a coffee." Sally said.

"Soda if ya don't mind." Bunnie said.

"Got it, I'll be back in a minute." He went to the kitchen and poured both drinks, then brought them to the ladies.

"Thank you." They both said, then he sat next to them.

"Hello Sally."

Sally cringed at this. "Tails, please tell me this isn't who I think it is."

"It is Sally."

She sighed and set her drink on the table and stood to her feet. "Fiona, why are you here?"

"You seem so unhappy to see me."

"I hate you Fiona."

"That hurts Sally, I've changed after all."

Sally glared at Tails. "Why did you let her in?"

"It's a long story Sally, look just sit down and we'll explain everything to you."

She didn't stop glaring but sat down. "Fine, explain everything to me then."

"Okay so Fiona came to me and asked for help, I was a little skeptical but now I'm sure she does want to change."

"She shot you in the leg and refused to leave, didn't she?" Sally said.

"Yeah, but -"

"Tails open your eyes, you just admitted she shot you. Does that sound like someone that's changed to you?"

Tails didn't respond.

"I had a good reason for shooting him Sally!"

"Explain it then."

"He stood in front of the tv."

"Okay that's it, I'm calling for backup." She took her phone out but Tails grabbed her wrist.

"Sally please you have to calm down!"

Sally slapped him across the face making him stumble back a bit. "Tails snap out of it! She's just using you!"

Tails rubbed his cheek and glared at her. "You're wrong Sally she -Fiona no!"

Sally turned around, before she could react Fiona tackled her to the ground. Bunnie was quick to put Fiona into a choke hold Sally got up and took out a Taser. Tails thought fast and grabbed a lamp and hit Sally over the head with it, shattering the entire thing. she fell to the ground unconscious. Bunnie stared in disbelief at this. Fiona used the moment to break out and flip Bunnie onto her back and tazed her. Bunnie screamed and went to sleep.

Tails stood there shocked. "What have we done Fiona?"

"We did the right thing babe." She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before he could pull away she kissed him and put his hand onto her waist. Tails lost all will to fight back as they kissed passionately.

Finally, Fiona broke the kiss. "We have to get out of here before those two wake up."

"This is wrong."

"Yeah, but like it or not we're in this together, you helped me after all."

Tails nodded. "I know."

"Come on. They both left the house and ran into the forest."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it. And thanks for reading.**


End file.
